Harem Story
by Robyhughes91
Summary: My buddy asked me to do this story for a picture he did an art trade on, and now he owes me a favor (a big favor). This normally isn't my thing, but I hope you guys enjoy


Venix sighed as he walked into the 'old mansion,' as the towns people still called it, and looked around the tided up place. His black boots thundered on the tiled floor as he looked around at the faux wood walls that decorated his home. After the final battle with Xehanort and the worlds were restored to peace, Venix retired to Twilight Town and claimed the 'old mansion' as his own. His golden blonde, spikey hair bobbed as he walked up to the glass case that held a model of The World That Never Was, where the final battle had taken place.

Venix had cleaned up the place and worked hard over the past year, fixing walls and making the place his own. In the dining room, he had cleared out the broken wooden table, replacing it with an even elegant dark wooden table. The metal candelabra had been fixed and now hung from the celling waiting to be lit for another evening of dinner with someone special to him. The suit of armor that stood in the corner in front of the case of plates and silverware that he had purchased with money he had obtained from his travels. He had cleaned the cob webs out and dusted the rest of the wooden furniture as well as the wooden chairs around the table.

He had trimmed up the trees and the lawn in the courtyard just beyond the, now clear, glass doors on the other side of the lobby. The stone fountain now worked and was modeled after mermaids he had once seen in Neverland. The stone pillars were fixed and now lined the circular dust path that rarely had visitors. A smirk lit up his light tanned face as he heard heel taps coming down from the left wooden staircase.

"Master, you're home!" A familiar voice called out as a female with shoulder length black hair ran down the stairs. Her blue eyes glowing with excitement upon seeing her master. She was about the same age as Venix, but was still somewhat shorter then him. Her French maid's uniform ruffled as she moved closer and embraced the master in a hug, pressing his black sleeveless trench coat against his clothes underneath.

"Xion, my precious. So good to see you." Venix smiled as he embraced the woman in a hug, his gold and silver armor piece clacking together on his left arm as it moved to embrace his love. When he released her, he felt like his black and white button up shirt that had the sleeves protruding from the trench coat.

"Master, everyone is waiting for you upstairs. We've wanted to hear about your latest adventure." The young girl said with a smile as she looked up at her master, her white maid hat slipping slightly in her hair.

"Tell ya what," Venix smiled slightly as he removed the maid hat tenderly from his love's hair. "Go and get ready and I'll be up there in a minute, and remember," He kissed her tenderly on the lips "you'll always be my favorite."

Xion grinned and ran back up the right side stairs and around the corner to the once great library of the mansion. With Cid's, from Radiant Garden, help he had repurposed DiZ's old library and lab to his liking and made it a library once more that lead to his personal bedroom and harem room. A small smile crept to his lips as he thought about the women that had come to him and served him faithfully to this day. Right now his collection rested at eight, but who knew how many more would come to him. He walked up the stairs, his black fingerless gloved hand brushing the metal banister, his one ocean blue eye, and one golden eye, watching for any movement from the half open door.

Upon reaching the door he pushed it open, taking in the small library with its floor to ceiling bookshelves. He had replaced most of the books with ones he liked and ones his girl's liked, one of the reasons they enjoyed his company so much. He treated them like equals instead of slaves like most men they had served did; he even let them put trophies on the shelves as well to go along with the numerous struggle and coliseum trophies he had obtained. He walked towards the spiral wooden staircase he had installed towards the middle of the room that lead downstairs, and smiled at the handy work that he and Cid had made. When he arrived in his office he looked around and smiled, noticing the computer Cid had installed. Venix rarely used it, cautious about its abilities, and walked past it to the next room. Upon entering DiZ's former work room, all eight of his girl's smiled in joy upon seeing their master's safe return.

"Master!" All eight girls said in unison, a chorus of heavenly voices upon Venix's ears. He smiled a true smiled and walked further into the room white room with the metal walls, walking past each girl and taking a minute to speak with them.

"Fang, Lighting. So glad to see you two have made up, now remember, and if you two ever need to talk or need help just come to me." He said upon seeking a pale skinned pinkette and dark tanned skinned brunette holding hands again and looking at each other longingly. They thanked their master again and gave him a kiss on both cheeks at once, before moving towards the large white sofa at the end of the room. These two warriors owed their life to Venix after he had saved them from a collapsing crystal pillar on their home world.

"Scarlett, how goes the training?" Venix said as he approached a long haired redhead. This woman had been great warriors on her home world till she had been captured and tortured by an enemy. Venix had shown up and freed her from the snake's prison and offered her refuge. She had continued to train and work, as she served Venix faithfully. She gave him a report before bowing and making her way to the couch.

"May, Kari. Getting along well I see." The master said as he walked up to two brown haired girls, a little younger then himself, but still very attractive and intelligent. May, the taller of the two, smiled and nodded her green outfit shifting slightly as she bowed. Venix had found her on a journey and saved her life from a wild animal attack. The animal itself became the feast instead, as it had resembled some kind of bear with a yellowish ring on its stomach. Kari had been suffering from nightmares when Venix found her on a world full of friendly, yet oddly looking creatures, where some could even talk. The young girl found piece with him and agreed to go with him to Twilight Town. After they had finished talking, they two bowed and moved on to the sitting area with the rest of the girls.

"Aqua, Kairi. I'm so glad you decided to stay." The blonde headed young man said as he walked up to a shoulder lengthen, blue haired female that was talking with a younger girl with long brown hair. Aqua, the taller of the two and the oldest, smiled knowingly, seeing one of her most precious friends. She struck up a conversation with him and thanking him for giving her someplace to live after the final battle with Xehanort. Kairi, not wanting to leave her mentor's side, agreed to come as well and have worked for Venix ever since. Venix himself remembered the final battle well, striking the finishing blow against the monster that had been controlling Xehanort from the very beginning. The trio finished talking and the women moved off to join the others.

Venix smiled upon seeing his most treasured woman enter. Xion made her way with a smile to the couch just in time to meet her master. He sat down, his black and khaki pants wrinkling slightly as he sat, and wrapped his right arm around Xion, while his left found Kairi's shoulders to rest on.

"Now this is the life." He said with a devious grin as all his women fell into place around him and the white sofa he sat upon.


End file.
